Right Kind Of Wrong
by Faith Wilson
Summary: When Rory has a talent, will she be able to use it AND figure out who and what she wants?
1. Right Kind Of Wrong

Right kind of Wrong  
  
By faith.  
  
Tristan sat outside on a cold bench at the Chilton grounds. He always waited there for her bus to pull up. Finally, It did.  
  
"Rory!" he ran up to her  
  
"Hey Evil One" she gave him a hug  
  
"How was your weekend?"  
  
"Eh.. it was alright, I went to the movies with Dean"  
  
"Sounds like fun"  
  
"It was, how was Italy?"  
  
Tristan had to go to Italy with his father to see how their office runs there. They wanted him to stay longer, but he said he needed to get back to school when it was really "her" he wanted to get back to.  
  
"it was boring, I missed calling you"  
  
"Me too, but Im sure Dean loved it"  
  
"Yeah, probably, why are you still with him again?"  
  
"UGH! we've been over this, he may be protective, well alittle TOO protective, but I love him."  
  
"Just checkin" he led them to their class room door and held it open  
  
"Thank you good sir" she stepped in  
  
"Okay class, we're going to be working on a project" Mr. Medina started as groans went all over the room  
  
"the assignment is to find in your group of people That I will assign, to compare your lives. I dont mean Parents, favorite colors and stuff like that, I mean the more in depth stuff. You will do an oral report in class. The groups are: Justin, Lance, Abby, Tiffany, Heather, and adam. Group 2- Paris, Madelline, Louise, Tristan, Rory and Dean.  
  
"Dean?" Tristan asked  
  
"Oh yes, we have a new student coming soon"  
  
Just then , Dean walked in... Rory's dean.  
  
"Dean?" Rory asked unsure of what she saw  
  
"Hey!" Dean came over and hugged her  
  
"Dean, what the hell are you doing here? " Rory said.. she was mad, more than that, furious.  
  
"My mom said that I wasnt applying myself to my studies enough and she knows about Chilton, so here I am."  
  
"Why the hell didnt you tell me?"  
  
"Rory, calm down, I just found out yesterday"  
  
"You swear?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay, come on, you're in my group."  
  
"Hey cutie" mad said  
  
"Hey" a grin came across his face as he put his arm around rory.  
  
"Mad, this is my boyfriend Dean, Dean, this is Mad"  
  
"How long you been together?"  
  
"2 years" Dean said proudly  
  
Tristan sat down next to Rory  
  
"Hey Ror, can you help me with trig after school?"  
  
"Sure, can you take me home?"  
  
"Absolutely"  
  
"and.."  
  
"Coffee" he interrupted her  
  
"Good boy"  
  
"I know the drill" he sighed  
  
The rest of the day went by okay. Rory only had 1st period with Dean. Tristan had 1st and 5th with him, athletics. The rest however, Rory and Tristan had together.  
  
LIBRARY  
  
Rory was sitting down reading a book when Tristan walked up  
  
"Earth To Rory?" Tristan tried  
  
"Huh?" she looked up  
  
"Hey Angel"  
  
"Hey" she smiled  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, show me what you need help with"  
  
an hour passed when Tristan and Rory worked through all the problems.  
  
COFFEE HOUSE  
  
"I need 2 extra large coffees, and a medium coffee"  
  
"Oooh.. I get 2 today?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"that'll be $6.82" the cashier told him  
  
Tristan paid and took their drinks to the table. he sat and watched rory for awhile.  
  
"What?" Rory asked after she downed her first cup  
  
"nothing.. its been a long day"  
  
"Yeah, no kidding, I cant believe Dean goes to school with us"  
  
"I know"  
  
" You know this means we cant be seen together anymore"  
  
"I know." he sighed  
  
"we'll make it work- you're still my best friend.. besides lane that is..well she needs to get back from Bible camp first"  
  
"you're always mine"  
  
GILMORE HOUSE  
  
"mom! Im home"  
  
"hey babe- study date again?"  
  
"Yeah, Tris needed help with his trig."  
  
"Oooh. How was school?"  
  
"Long.. Dean goes there now"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I know.."  
  
"Hows that going to end out with you and Tristan spending as much time as yall do together?"  
  
"we decided we'd make it work, hes still my best friend there"  
  
"babe, you know Deans going to make you choose sooner or later"  
  
"What? Dean is my boyfriend, Tristan is my best friend.. end of story"  
  
"whatever you say hon"  
  
"Im serious mom! hes just a friend"  
  
"so was dean all over you today?"  
  
"yes... " she looked down  
  
"whats wrong?"  
  
"Its just. maybe I should break up with Dean.. I mean Im not happy as much anymore"  
  
"Thank GOD!" Lorelai screamed  
  
"What? I thought you loved dean, you keep saying Dean is the greatest"  
  
"I do like him, but hes not making you happy anymore, and he needs to do that, and hes always all over you, and way overprotective"  
  
"I dont know.. Im going to think about It for awhile."  
  
"Your choice babe"  
  
2 days later at chilton!!!  
  
Rory had been doing ok with Dean being there, but he followed her around everywhere. He ate with her and always all over her, especially when Tristan was around. There were some good news.. well in part.. and some bad news. The good is that she got to get away for Dean now for Choir. The bad is that she hates to sing in public but she has to because its Satans latest "thing" of the week to make her do.  
  
"Hey Ror" Tris said while sitting down at their lunch table  
  
"HEY!" Rory said .. deffinately relieved it wasnt dean.  
  
"I hear Satan made you sign up for choir"  
  
"Yeah.. that he did"  
  
"Well, if you need help, I did it freshman and sophomore year.."  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind..but I hate to sing in public, only my moms heard me sing."  
  
"So thats why I have never in my life heard you sing?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"are you any good?"  
  
"I dont know"  
  
"only one way to find out" he wiggled his eye brows  
  
"NO! You are my best friend.. I dont want to make a fool of myself in front of you"  
  
"Hey Ror" Dean came behind them  
  
"Dean!" she was surprised to hear his voice, and jumped  
  
"Hey.. why the pissed face?"  
  
"Satan made her join choir" Tristan informed him  
  
"Oh." Dean said as he put his arm around Rory.. to which she rolled her eyes- she THOUGHT no one saw her....  
  
HOME  
  
"MOM! Im home!" she yelled  
  
"Coming!" she screamed  
  
Lorelai came running out of her room and down the stairs and jumped on the couch. "Im here". she announced  
  
"okay..how many cups of coffee?"  
  
"Only two.." she lied  
  
"MOM..."  
  
"okay, okay I stopped counting after 6"  
  
" no fair, I need to catch up"  
  
"bad day?"  
  
"the worst"  
  
"tell me about it?"  
  
"Satan called me into his ugly office again"  
  
"oooh"  
  
"I have to do choir!"  
  
"OH MY GOD. Rory, im so sorry, I know you must hate this"  
  
"I do"  
  
"You have a beautiful voice.. just try.. please? I'll come and watch you every time you have to sing in public"  
  
""I guess" she shrugged  
  
Rory went into her room and decided to pick out some music. Lorelai quicly came in and insisted "on my own"  
  
"Mom.. you've seen dawsons creek way too many times" she accused  
  
"Awww.. I know but Ive heard you sing it, its good. Just watch that video again of Joey singing it, and you can practice with it." she was like a 2 year old making things up off the top of her head  
  
"maybe later.. for now Im going to try "the girl inside"  
  
"From get over it?"  
  
"yeah.. thats the one" she popped in the music  
  
Take a look, here I am cant you see? one simple smile from you could- set me free.  
  
so if you take a look, let your heart be your guide i'll show you love, if you take a look, at the girl inside.  
  
"that was great!" loreali clapped  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah.. but you REALLY should practice infrot of other people besides me"  
  
"No No No" 


	2. Right Kind Of Wrong Part 2

FRIDAY IN CHOIR ROOM  
  
Rory sat along in the choir room, her schedule changed today, today she started choir. she had decided to practice alittle during lunch. she took her moms advice and brought music to "on my own" and she popped it in, starting to relax knowing no one was there but her.  
  
What rory didnt know was Mrs.Ross was in her office  
  
She started to sing  
  
on my own pretending hes beside me all alone, I walk with him till morning without him, I feel his arms around me and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has foun dme  
  
in the rain, the pavement shines like silver all the lights are misty in the river in the darkness, the trees are full of starlight and all I see is him and me forever and forever.  
  
and I know its only in my mind that im talking ot myself and not to him and although, I know that he is blind. still I say, theres a way for us  
  
I love him, but when the night is over hes gone, a rivers just a river without him, the world around me changes the trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers.  
  
I love him, but everyday im learning all my life, ive only been pretending wihtout me, his world would go on turning a world thats full of happiness that I have never known!  
  
I love him I love him I love him but only on my own.  
  
Rory let out a deep breath "You're Rory arent you?" Mrs Ross came up behind her.  
  
"oh my god" Rory jumped  
  
"Im sorry dear" she stepped back  
  
"No no, its okay, Yes, Im Rory" Rory said cautiously  
  
"Good, so that means that you will be in my class"  
  
"I was told I Had Mr. Green"  
  
"No, No, Im putting you in my show choir"  
  
"No, No..Really. Im only doing this because I have to"  
  
"Rory, I have been looking for the perfect voice to sing a song from "a walk to remember", and its you"  
  
"Whoa.. you mean by myself?"  
  
"Yes dear. Our school is defending champions for the best solo and this year no one can handle it to my standards, and you are well above my standards."  
  
"Really Mrs. Ross, im only doing this class to have Head Master Carleston off my back, so he'll write me a good recomendation for Harvard, Ive already got in, they would just like more recomedations"  
  
"harvard?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am, a recomendation from him and the new Journalism teacher, and Im good to go"  
  
"Rory- do you know who the new teacher is?"  
  
"All I know is her name is Mrs. Davis"  
  
"Mrs. Davis is my sister, she was just married, what if I could promise a glowing recomendation from Charleson, Mrs. Davis, and myself?"  
  
Rory Sighed.. "Fine"  
  
"Good"  
  
"one condition"  
  
"Name is"  
  
"Well, you see, I am deathly afraid of audiences, I can usually only sing in front of my mom, she gets front row seatng so I can see her, other wise you have a cracking notes Rory." Mrs Ross laughed  
  
"Deal"  
  
IN CHOIR CLASS  
  
Rory sat uncomfortably in her chair and waited for Mrs. Ross to introduce her.  
  
"Okay class, we have a new addition to the class, Rory Gilmore" Everyone clapped as she stood up  
  
"she is our new soloist" the cheers grew louder  
  
"no no no.. scared.. remember?"  
  
" Its okay Rory, we all were at first, dont worry, we dont talk about what goes on in here outside of this room- we dont want another school to hear what we are singing" a Boy said from the back  
  
"Rory, you can start by singing with the group and we will move to your solos later"  
  
"Solos?.. as in More than one?"  
  
"Yes, all of our songs have a featuring soloist in them"  
  
"and let me guess.. Im it"  
  
"yes you are"  
  
"Great.." she sat down  
  
HOME  
  
Rory walked in the house and found her mom on the phone.  
  
"Okay.. Bye" she said  
  
"who was it?"  
  
"Your dad?"  
  
Rorys face fell she didnt want to see her dad and lorelai knew it. about 9 months ago, he left their lives for another baby, he didnt want to make the same mistake again with this one as she did with him. She trusted him that thime.. she thought her dad would stay, but he didnt. it took her mom a long time to get over it.  
  
"what did he want?"  
  
"Huh? oh, he calls every week, but ever since you found out everything you havent wanted to talk to him much"  
  
"I know"  
  
"He called to say that you have a baby sister, her name is Robyn Leigh"  
  
"I have a baby sister?"  
  
"Yeah, you do babe"  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"How was school?"  
  
Rory shot her mom an evil look  
  
"that bad?"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"what happened?" she said patting her lap for her to lay down  
  
"I have to be in show choir- she heard me sing.. she snuck up on me"  
  
"aww.. Im sorry"  
  
"there is a good, and a horrible side"  
  
"Horrible side first"  
  
"I have to represent our school for their solos in compition"  
  
"awww.. NOW GOOD" Rory pouted  
  
"Mrs. Ross, my choir teacher promised a glowing recomendation from her, satan, and the journalism teacher to harvard- and you get front row seating so I wont freak"  
  
"Good! wait, how did she pull off the satan and journalism?"  
  
"Satan is really picky about chilton being best at everything, and Mrs. Ross told him im the only way we can win- so he agreed"  
  
"Ohh.. Jailbait.. you're so my kid!"  
  
"well, Mrs. Davis, my new journalism teacher is her sister and promised a good recomendation"  
  
"good"  
  
"yeah, I face my worst fear, and I get what I want most out of life"  
  
"I know.. coffee?" rory perked up when she heard that  
  
"Yeah"  
  
LUKES  
  
Rory and lorelai leaned over and whispered "Rorys a little upset, her new baby siste just arrived, and now she has to do show choir.. and shes the new soloist"  
  
"Ouch.. Rory hate singing in public" Luke said appologetically  
  
"I know.. wait, how did you know?" Luke Shrugged  
  
"when she was about 5, you tried to get her to sing some song and she ran behind the counter and hid behind my leg"  
  
"Oh yeah.. how'd you remember that?"  
  
"I dont know, I just did" he looked at the ground  
  
Lorelai noticed Rory was seated with her head in her hands "Two burgers and Two large coffees"  
  
"Got it"  
  
Luke came back with 2 pots of coffee and 2 mugs  
  
"Your mom told me today wasnt a good day" he said putting a pot on her side and a pot on lorelais side  
  
"Yeah, thanks luke" she said trying to smile, but not succeeding  
  
Luke wasnt satisfied with her attempt to smile suddenly he remembered their favorite game  
  
"everyone out" he yelled  
  
There was chaos. he kept his hands on lorelai and rorys shoulders to keep them sitting. once everyone was out he shut the blinds and pulled out the cd player. some bagels and some whipped cream.  
  
"Go crazy, I'll clean up"  
  
Rory and Lorelai looked at eachother and lorelai grinned... rory was smiling big  
  
"You remembered our favorite game"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Lorelai and rory got to work on spraying whipped cream on the counter to make it slippery and cranked the music up, then started playing bagel hockey.  
  
Once they decided they had enough bagel hockey, they decided to re- inact coyote ugly, and started dancing on the bar.  
  
Luke sat there amused, but gald rory was smiling, Lorelai was flashing greatful smiles at him and he felt his heart skip a beat everytime.  
  
Rory decided to be brave when she realized luke did everything in his power to make her happy- so she sang.  
  
The only song she was comfortable with right now was "on my own" so she sang it  
  
"on my own, pretending hes beside me all alone, I walk with him till morning. without him, I feel his arms around me."  
  
she sat down on the bar and stared at her mom- knowing luke was watching so she wouldnt chicken out  
  
"wow" luke whispered  
  
" I know" lorelai whispered back  
  
"and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me. In the rain, the pavement shines like silver, all the lights are misty in the river in the darkness, the trees are fill of starlight- and all I see is him and me forever and forever."  
  
she was stopped by jess walking in  
  
"Hey, whats going on here? its a mess?"  
  
"Rory had a bad day, so I let her play"  
  
"Ohhh." he said looking at luke  
  
Jess had feelings for Rory, but he knew she didnt feel the same way. He knew that Luke was in love with Lorelai, so it didnt surprise him that Luke let them trash his diner.  
  
"Well, dont let me stop you, im going to watch TV:  
  
"Yeah, we better go too, its getting about time to go to my parents house"  
  
Rory Groaned "They're going to find out and insist on coming to the show"  
  
"what show?" Luke asked  
  
"The show on Tuesday for practice on contest Thursday"  
  
"Ohh.. Gotcha"  
  
"We'll lie to them"  
  
"No, its okay, I just dont want them there, if I lie, they'll only make things worse"  
  
"whatever you want babe"  
  
Luke always admired their relationship very rarely did Lorelai ever pull the "Mom card" she was always like a mix between her mother and her best friend.  
  
"Well let me fix you some coffee for the drive"  
  
"You're a sait Lukey" Rory said hopping up and hugging him"  
  
"Hey, its no problem, you have a beautiful voice Rory" he whispered. She blushed  
  
"Thanks.. you can umm come to the show if you want"  
  
"Id love to"  
  
GILMORE MANSION  
  
"Rory! how was school this week?" Emily asked as she led them to the sitting room.  
  
"it was eventful"  
  
"I read the chilton news letter youre in choir?"  
  
Rory threw a panicked look to her mom  
  
"Yeah mom, shes doing it to make sat- I mean charleson happy" Lorelai caught herself  
  
"How lovely, it says you are to do a solo"  
  
"Yes, I am doing many of them apparently, but one of which I am completely on my own"  
  
"I didnt know you like to sing" again she threw a panicked look at her mom  
  
"she doesnt, only in front of me"  
  
"well, when is your show? Id love to see"  
  
"well.. umm.. here is the thing mom.. shes uncomfortable infront of people singing. no one besides me is going to be there that she knows, that way she doesnt freak out"  
  
"Well I dont see why me and your grandfather cant go" she protested  
  
"Grandma- its just that I dont like singing infront of people" she was getting upset  
  
"Rory, calm down" Emily sternly said  
  
"Ugh.. fine grandma, GO, FINE, Just Go." she yelled  
  
"Rory, settle down" Emily yelled  
  
"Look mom- you like making deals- you go- and you dont say anything to her about it. Good/bad, whatever it maybe, you dont say anything"  
  
"thats absurd"  
  
"Take it or leave it mom"  
  
"Fine" Rory shot a thank you look to her mom  
  
"Grandma, Im not up to diner, can you leave early?" she said it still obviously still upset  
  
"Thats not the agreement we had rory, every Friday night."  
  
"well mom, one- I made that agreement, not her, and two, the agreement was to be activly involved in her life, you are going to her damn contest against her will, and that should count as Friday night dinner"  
  
she caught her there "alright, fine"  
  
SATURDAY  
  
Rory sat in the park and read her book when Dean came up  
  
"Hey baby"  
  
"God, you scared me"  
  
"sorry"  
  
"Hey" he kissed her  
  
"so how are you doing with the concert thing?"  
  
"alright"  
  
"do you want me to go"  
  
"No no.. I dont want people I know there"  
  
"But Im your boyfriend"  
  
"I know, I just dont like the whole picture of everyone I know there"  
  
"Alright, I understand"  
  
"thank you"  
  
TUESDAY- SHOW DAY  
  
All the teachers knew about rory leading them to win the contest the following week, and as per charleston requested, didnt give her much work.  
  
Rory was nervous as hell. she had memorized the songs and practiced as much as she could. Eventually, she was able to sing infront of her class, they all understood her stage fright so they were supportive  
  
That night came very quickly. she dressed in her show uniform and got ready while lorelai curled her hair  
  
"You're gonna do great hon" 


	3. Right Kind Of Wrong Part 3

"Thanks mom"  
  
There was a knock at the door "Knock knock" Lorelai answered the door to see Luke in a Tux and Jess in slacks, a white button down shirt and a tie.  
  
"wow" she said  
  
"wow" rory said  
  
Luke handed a rose to each of them, Jess handed them each another one  
  
"Jess, you're coming" she panicked  
  
"calm down Ror, I heard you practice yesterday, you're exposed"  
  
"okay then"  
  
"Good luck Rory" Luke said  
  
SHOWTIME  
  
Lorelai, Luke and Jess sat front row so She could see them. She frantically got ready for the show and finally took her place on stage  
  
Unfortunately her teacher changed her program to her solo first.  
  
"Rory, change of plans, your solo is first"  
  
"What?!?!" she panicked  
  
" I know, Im sorry" she hurried and left  
  
"Hey" Tristan came behind her  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"wishing you goodluck" he kissed her cheek  
  
"thanks" she felt chills down her body and felt nervous  
  
"I'll be out there" he turned and left  
  
"welcome ladies and gentlemen, we have changed our program, our soloist Rory Gilmore will perform first. a week ago, I thought our chances for 1st place was impossible, until Rory was put in my class, though God KNOWS she didnt want to, she is our best chance we have. here is our soloist, Rory Gilmore performing "only hope"  
  
Rory stepped upo and got nervous. She looked for her mom and quicly found her.  
  
"I love you" lorelai mouthed  
  
Rory smiled and listened to the into to her music and heard her part come  
  
"Theres a song thats inside of my soul its the one that ive tried to write over and over again im awake in the infinate cold but you sing to me over and over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray- to be only yours I know now, you're my only hope  
  
sing to me the song of the stars of your galexy dancing and laughing and laughing again when it feels like my dreams are so far sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
so I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray, to be only yours I know now, you're my only hope.  
  
I give you my destiny im giving you all of me I want your symphony singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs im giving it all that I have  
  
so I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray, to be only yours I know now, you're my only hope hmm... mm. hmmm ohh.. ohh..ohh.  
  
Rory finished her song and was overwhelmed with cheers and whistles Luke had tears in his eyes, and started a standing ovation, everyone followed  
  
Loreali who noticed his tears, hugged his arm. "Wow" luke though.. Rory is good, I cant believe this little girl I saw grow up did this" he thought  
  
Lorelai was in awe "she did it" she said to herself  
  
Tristan knew then and there that he was addicted to Rory Gilmore. He had stood in the back and video taped the whole thing  
  
Jess was amazed. He had lied about hearing her, he wanted to be there and see her.  
  
Emily sat there struck by the events. She knew that Rory was going to sing, but she had NO idea that she was that good. "there is so much that I dont know about her that I should"  
  
The rest of the show went on very well. They sang, Do you believe in magic, one voice, and amazing grace. all of them had rory a featured soloist.  
  
LUKES  
  
The car ride home was silent after rory said she needed to calm her nerves. Luke offered coffee to her, so they met up there.  
  
"here you go" Luke handed her a cup of coffee  
  
"Thanks Luke- you're a god"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Hey rory, who was that blonde writting an article?" Jess asked  
  
Rorys face froze "wh..what?"  
  
"the long blonde hair chick"  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Yeah, thats it"  
  
"Mom.. she wrote an article"  
  
"Ror, calm down, it'll be ok"  
  
"Okay, I did alright, right?"  
  
"Rory! you did excellent!" Jess exclaimed  
  
Dean walked in the closed door  
  
"Hey Ror, how did it go?"  
  
"it went fine" Dean looked around and saw everyone dressed up  
  
"You let them all go?" he yelled  
  
"No! I invited Luke because, well for my own reasons, one of which, hes heard me, and Jess over heard me the other day, so he came too"  
  
"But I couldnt go?" He screamed  
  
"No! I didnt want more people going than I had to" rory ran out crying and headed home  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Luke barked  
  
CHILTON.. NEXT DAY  
  
Rory was overwhelmed with how many people congratulated her and told her how well she did. She opened her locker to find a dozen roses. Next to it was a large cup of coffee "Tristan" she whispered  
  
Dean walked by and saw them "who the hell sent MY girlfriend flowers?" he blew up  
  
"a friend"  
  
"was it tristan?"  
  
"I dont know" she looked at the ground  
  
"are you cheeting on me?"  
  
"no" she was shocked to hear that  
  
" you slut!" he yelled  
  
Tristan came up to him and slammed him against the lockers  
  
"appologize" he sid in a fierce tone  
  
"No"  
  
"Do it NOW" he shoved him harder. Dean winced  
  
"Im sorry"  
  
"Dean, we're over" rory said  
  
"But I love you"  
  
"No you dont, you just like it that you have a girlfriend thats beautiful that every guy would kill to have and follow her around"  
  
"yeah, no kidding" rory walked off  
  
Tristan grabbed her coffee from the locker and followed her down the hall  
  
"you left this" he held it out for her  
  
"Thanks" she greatfully took a gulp  
  
"Hey rory.. there is something that I need to tell you, but I cant"  
  
"Whats wrong?, I thought we could tell eachother everything" Rory was getting worried now. She was hopeing that whatever was about to come out of his mouth was something they could fix, she couldnt imagine life without him. she cared about him alot, but lately she felt chills everytime he touched her, but she didnt want to lose their friendship  
  
"I know.. I know I should be able to tell you everything- but" he stopped mid sentence and kissed her. he used his tongue to open her mouth. Rory pulled away after the shock  
  
"whao!" she put out her hands  
  
"Im sorry Rory, but I-"  
  
"you what?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"you what?!?!" she was getting scared  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Tristan.. I care.. i really do- but I dont want to ruin our friendship."  
  
"but this will only make it better!"  
  
"Tristan, Just let me think.. Im confused"  
  
"Its either you love me or you dont" he said sounding upset  
  
" I.. I .. I dont know, who knows? maybe this feeling ive been having is love.. I just dont know"  
  
"let me know when you know" he walked off and out of school.  
  
*hes just going to cool off* Rory thought  
  
TRISTANS CAR  
  
"God!! I knew I shouldnt have told her- she wasnt ready!" he slamed his fists on the wheel. His eyes were getting blurry and he rounded the corner. He ran head on to a car that didnt yeild.  
  
CHILTON  
  
Rory sat in English and wondered where Tristan was, but then her cell phone rang *how did it get turned on?* she whispered she took the phone to the hall, Ignoring Mr. Medinas evil stare.. it was Tristan  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory, I need your help" he was crying from the pain  
  
"whats wrong?" her eyes started to water  
  
"theres been an accident"  
  
"are you okay?"  
  
"I need you to hurry and call the police for me, Im right by the starbucks..My phone is going dead  
  
"Are you okay?" Tristan groaned from the pain  
  
"Theres so much blood rory"  
  
"Im on my way" Rory ran in her class room and grabbed her stuff "its an emergency"  
  
Rory drove like a bat out of hell, and called an ambulace, she saw 2 cars tipped over, she saw tristan in his car  
  
"Tristan" she ran to his car  
  
"Rory?" he whispered  
  
"Yeah, can you get out?"  
  
"My leg is caught"  
  
"okay, Hold on"  
  
"Rory I cant feel my toes" he cried softly  
  
"Its okau.. Im gonna get you out" she pulled the jammed door open and the door broke off, she saw the dash board dented pinning his leg under it  
  
"Tristan, im going to lift this, can you move your leg when I do?" he nodded  
  
She began to lift, he screamed, he couldnt move it out, so she used her arm to prop it up and her other to move his leg  
  
"I know baby, just hang in there"  
  
"she un buttoned his seat belt and started to pull him out. There was alot of blood around his hair and shirt.  
  
"Tristan where are you bleeding at?" she asked frantically  
  
"I dont know.. everything hurts" he whimpered  
  
She looked at his shirt and saw shiny stuff on it, and a big rip. she lifted his shirt and found a big piece of glass in his gut, Tristan looked like she was about to pass out.  
  
"Tris, i have to pull some glass out, can you feel this?" she touched it slightly and immediately he screamed  
  
"hold my hand, Ive GOT to pull this out" Tristan laced his hand with hers and held it close to his heart. Rory counted to Three.. One. Two.. Thress. and pulled it free. Blood was flowing freely. she ran to her jeep and pulled out a coffee sweatshirt. she put it against him to put pressure on it  
  
Rorys hands were shaking, there was so much blood. The ambulace showed up and loaded him in. The other car had a person in it, that only had some bumps and bruises.  
  
HOSPITAL  
  
Rory followed the ambulance there and followed them in. They made her wait in the waiting room. She treid to call her mom, but she couldnt get ahold of her, she tried Likes.  
  
"Hello?" Luke answered  
  
"luke, its Rory, is my mom there?"  
  
"No, shes not, whats wrong?"  
  
"Im at the hopspital, Tristan was in a car accident"  
  
"Were you in it too?"  
  
"No, he called me, its bad luke"  
  
"im on my way, keep trying to get ahold of your mom"  
  
Rory kept trying her cell moms cell phone, but it never picked up. Luke came running in.  
  
"I got ahold of your mom, shes on her way"  
  
Rory ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Why did this happen?"  
  
"I dont know.."  
  
"its bad luke, he has a deffinate broken leg.. and there was so much blood"  
  
Rory took off her school jacket that she put on to hide the blood stains everwhere."  
  
"Oh my god Rory, you're covered in it"  
  
"I know.."  
  
"Hold on, let me see if i can get you some clothes" Luke ran to the nurses station  
  
"Excuse me, My friend is covered in blood, do you have some extra scrubs that she can change into?"  
  
"Im not supposed to, but she looks so scared.. sure" she went in back and got some scrubs that would fit her  
  
"thanks" Luke ran to rory and handed her the scrubs  
  
"thanks luke." she walked into the bathroom. she rufused to look at the mirror. she didnt want to see the blood. she changed as quickly as she could, and walked out with the bloody clothes in her hands, her eyes all red from crying.  
  
"Come here" luke said to her  
  
Rory sat down next to him and leaned on his arm, she fell asleep quickly  
  
Lorelai ran in as fast as she could and found Rory in scrubs  
  
"Luke, is she okay?"  
  
"yeah, shes scared, she said it was bad, and I believe her..look" he whispered and pointed to her clothes  
  
"Oh my god" she gasped  
  
"There nurse said if Rory wasnt there, to free his leg and pull the glass out, he would have died"  
  
"She pulled the glass from where?" Lorelai asked  
  
"His Gut.." Lorelai gasped  
  
"is Rory Gilmore out here?" the nurse asked Lorelai. she shook rory  
  
"Hey babe.. the nurse needs to see you" Rory woke up remembering what was happening  
  
"Yes Ma'am?"  
  
"Did you bring Tristan DuGrey in?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am"  
  
"you saved his life by doing what you did" Rory looked at the ground, tears in her eyes "will he be okay?"  
  
"Thanks to you, yes.. he has a mild concussion and a broken leg, and they stitched his gut, hes going to be sore for awhile"  
  
"Thank you, can i see him?"  
  
"if anyone asked, you're his cousin" she winked  
  
TRISTANS ROOM  
  
Tristan lay on his bed trying to remember how he got there  
  
"hey" Rory said  
  
"Hey angel"  
  
"how are you?"  
  
"Im alright, but i cant remember anything today"  
  
"You dont remember?"  
  
"No.. I dont.. tell me"  
  
Rory debated it, should she tell him why he was upset, especially since she was confused if she loved him or not, she knew she cared.. alot.. and those chills  
  
"Dean and I broke up" Tristan looked like he was a 2 year old opening his presents early  
  
"Then um.. we had a little fingt and you went driving, you crashed your car and you called me"  
  
"Why did i call you?"  
  
"I dont know.."  
  
"Im glad you did. The nurse told me I would have died without you"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Hey ror?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"what did we fight about?"  
  
"You uh. told me you loved me"  
  
"Oh.." he looked down. I guess the reaction was bad?"  
  
"Im just confused Tris.. You're my best friend, and i care for you alot more than you thing. but i cant help thinking its wrong to fall for you.. not that i havent already"  
  
"maybe its the right kind of wrong"  
  
"its wrong to love you"  
  
"so does that mean that you love me?" 


	4. Right Kind Of Wrong Part 4

"so does that mean that you love me?"  
  
"Its Wrong!"  
  
Tristan was getting worn out, "maybe its the right kind of wrong" he whispered then fell asleep Rory left a note saying:  
  
Tristan-  
  
I've got to go home, your parents are coming to take you home. The show is tomorrow (contest) please come. Love, Rory  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Rory sat in bed after dreaming about seeing Tristan like he was she was in shock when she first saw him. but this time it was a nightmare, "I love him" she whispered  
  
CONTEST  
  
Rory was in back trying to get ready  
  
"Rory" Mrs Ross called  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"First is only hope, then Do you believe in magic, one voice, and then if we make finalists, we get to pick between group and a solo of your choice, it cant be the same one as before."  
  
"What did you chose?" Rory asked  
  
"What doyou feel comfortable with? Our best chance is you"  
  
Rory thought of her song and smiled "I'll do it"  
  
Rorys turn came fast, she went out on stage and started to sing  
  
"Theres a song thats inside of my heart its the one that ive tried to write over and over again.."  
  
She continued "I never get tired of hearing her sing" Lorelai said  
  
"Hey Lorelai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If i tell you somehting, promise me you wont flip?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too" she smiled as rorys song finsished and they stood to clap  
  
"and now, Chilton Prep represents the show choir with "do you believe in magic?" and "one voice".  
  
Rorys parts went by smothely. The finalists were going to be anounced soon  
  
"okay, the rules show we can have 3 finalists. They may pick a solo OR a group song differant from what they sang already The finalists are in no particular order: Chilton Prep, John Willams Prep, and pantego Prep.  
  
Tristan was in the back with his video camera "I cant live my life without her"  
  
Chilton went last and Rory was nervous. The other schools were all doing group songs and they were good.  
  
"and Representing Chilton Prep, Here is Rory Gilmore" the announcer said  
  
Rory got on stage and had her clothes looking alittle more edgy.  
  
"whoa" said lorelai  
  
I know all about,  
  
Yea about your reputation  
  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm with you, ah  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can fight it any more  
  
Oh I know, I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do  
  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
  
Well I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
It might be a mistake  
  
A mistake I'm makin'  
  
But what your givin I am happy to be takin  
  
'Cause all that will make me feel  
  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
  
They say your somethin I should do without  
  
They don't know what goes on  
  
When the lights go out  
  
There's no way to explain  
  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
  
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
  
Well I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah  
  
I know all about,  
  
Yea about your reputation  
  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm with you, ah  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can fight it any more  
  
Oh I know, I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Hey-yeah  
  
Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong  
  
Tristan stood back there "does she love me?" he wondered  
  
Rory took a step back and went behind stage  
  
"Rory!" Mrs Ross yelled- she was almost glowing  
  
"Yes Mrs Ross?"  
  
"Brilliant Performance.. I never would have thought of that song!"  
  
"Thnak you, it had a uh- meaning for a friend of mine"  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were announcing the winners.  
  
"2nd Runner up goes to Pantego Prep" *applause*  
  
"1st runner up goes to John Williams Prep." *applause*  
  
"And the grand prize goes to Chilton Prep" *applause* there was a standing ovation while Mrs. Ross went to get their trophy.  
  
"And now, our minor awards, this category consists of best show put together, best soloist, and best song"  
  
"Best show goes to Chilton Prep." Mrs Ross went to callect their Trophys  
  
"Best soloist is Rory Gilmore For her songs "only hope" and " Right kind of wrong" Rory stood up and accepted her Medal and Plaque.  
  
"Best song goes to Rory Gilmore for Right Kind of Wrong" There were applauses everywhere.  
  
Lorelai was so proud of her daughter she had done what Satan asked and did it well.  
  
Rory walked off the stage with the rest of them, Lorelai hugged her and Rory saw him.. she saw Tristan.  
  
"You came" she whispered, almost in tears  
  
"Yeah.. I Did.. You did good.. "  
  
"Thanks" Rorys mind was racing  
  
"well, I better go." he started to get up with his crutches  
  
Rory helped him up "Bye" she whispered  
  
"bye" he went to kiss her cheek. Rory turned her head and caught his mouth  
  
Dean walked up and shoved Tristan, he caught himself before falling  
  
"what the hell are you doing Kissing my girlfriend?" Dean yelled  
  
"Dean, we broke up" Rory yelled back  
  
"Rory, can you honestly tell me that you like him when you love me?"  
  
"Dean, this isnt your business" Dean pulled her to him and kissed her, she tried to pull back, but his grip was too tight  
  
Tristan was discusted, he hobbled away.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Rory slept in late that day, it was a school holiday.. that is until the phone rang  
  
"hello?" she answered  
  
"Rory, its Paris"  
  
"Oh, what do you want now?"  
  
" we're all meeting at the DuGrey Mansion in an hour for our project"  
  
"Ugh.. fine" Rory got dressed  
  
LUKES  
  
"luke" Rory yelled while walking in  
  
There was some crashes in the back so she walked back there and found her mom and luke with guilty faces.  
  
"Umm.. Yeah.. Coffee?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, uh, take as much as you want"  
  
Rory walked back to the front and found jess  
  
"can you get me out of here? PLEASE"  
  
"what why?"  
  
"those two are making out everywhere!!!"  
  
"Haha! well I have to drive to hartford and work on my project"  
  
"uhhh" he thought to him self "is paris in the group?"  
  
"Yeah.. why?"  
  
"can I come?" Rory thought for a minute.. this idea over for a minute.. *it would keep Dean and Tristan away"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Yes!! hey luke, im out!"  
  
They walked out laughing about the crashes they heard.  
  
DUGREY MANSION  
  
Jess and Rory got there right on time, everyone was there, Paris, Tristan, Mad, Louise, Rory, and Dean.  
  
"whats HE doing here?"Dean yelled referring to Jess  
  
"He came because he needed to escape"  
  
"from what?" asked Paris, obviously intrigued.  
  
"My mom and his uncle making out" Rory laughed  
  
"Its about time!" Tristan spoke up, then went back to being quiet  
  
"okay, any suggestions on what we can do?" Paris asked  
  
"we could go around asking questions"  
  
"no, not personal enough" Paris declined  
  
"yall could go around playing truth or dare until you learn all you can" Jess butted in  
  
"Perfect!" they all said  
  
Everyone settled down and sat down in a circle. "okay, I'll go first, Jess you play too" Rory said  
  
"Jess- truth or dare" she asked  
  
"Truth"  
  
"do you like someone in here?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Okay, Dean, Truth or dare" Mad asked  
  
"truth"  
  
"Do you love someone in here?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Okay, Rory, truth or dare" paris asked  
  
"Dare" she decided since everyone chose truth  
  
"Sing a Song"  
  
"shit" Rory muttered  
  
"Do it Ror-" Paris said sweetly  
  
"Ugh.. fine"  
  
"On my own, pretending hes beside me all alone I walk with him till morning without him, I feel his arms around me and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me."  
  
"there, Im done" she sat down  
  
"Tristan, Truth or Dare" Louise asked  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Are you in love"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Rory, Truth or dare" Jess asked, finally finding a way to get this out  
  
"Truth"  
  
"is there someone here you love?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Dean sat there smiling *she loves me* Tristan sat there.. trembling *shes loves him*  
  
"Paris, Truth or Dare?" Tristan asked  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Do you like Jess?" Paris's face turned Red  
  
"Yes" she whispered  
  
"Jess.. Truth or Dare?" Mad asked  
  
"dare"  
  
"I dare you to kiss the girl you like"  
  
Jess got on his knees and gently lifted Paris's chin up and kissed her  
  
Rory sat there smiling.. "Good Job Jess"  
  
"Tristan, Truth or dare?" Rory asked. Tristan was stunned, she was speaking to him  
  
"Truth"  
  
"who do you like?"  
  
"I dont like.. I love"  
  
"okay, Who do you love?" she smiled..trying to let him know  
  
"You know who"  
  
"Tell me again" she smiled sweetly  
  
"You"  
  
Dean was getting mad and started to try and get up and hit him. Jess held him down  
  
"Hold on there cowboy"  
  
"rory, truth or dare" Dean asked  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I dare you to kiss me" Dean grinned, Tristan winced  
  
Rory got up and kissed him. It was no big deal to her, shes kissed him a million times before. She pulled back and Dean had a satisfied smile. Tristan was getting upset. Jess had a perfect solution.  
  
"Rory, Truth or Dare?" He winked at her  
  
"Hey! shes not allowed to go 2 times in a row!" mad said  
  
"Just let it go just this once.." Jess winked at her too  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I dare you to kiss who you love" Rory smiled and looked at Dean and Tristan. Dean had a smile on his face and tristan was looking the other way. Rory got on her knees and turned his head.  
  
"I love you" Rory whispered in Tristans ear and kissed him  
  
Dean sat there shocked and tried once again to get up "No No bag boy" Jess held him down."  
  
"Shes kissing the wrong boy!" Dean yelled  
  
"no shes not! Shes loved Tristan for a LONG time," Paris said  
  
Rory and Tristan kept kissing *oh my god.. shes loves me* Tristan said to himself  
  
They pulled apart and caught their breaths.. " I ... Love ... You.. Too" tristan said out of breath. He leaned back in and kissed her again, this time both lieing on the floor, everyone decided they needed some alone time. Jess had to pull Dean out of the room..  
  
"Dont ever leave me Tris." Rory whispered  
  
"I wont.. I have you now, you're my girl now" he smiled  
  
The END!!! SEND FEEDBACK 


End file.
